Vixen chase
by Karasea
Summary: A young girl is being chased by werewolf, Remus Lupin! Will she survive or will the curse be passed onto her? This is set in James's time at hogwarts. enjoy .


AN- DICLAIMER- * smirks and waves * this is kinda a one off fic I guess. I write it a while ago but I didn't know about Fanfiction.net back then so I just want to try it out and see how well it does @_@. Usually I'm a Yu-Gi- Oh person but I do have a few Harry Potters around my computer somewhere * Bumps into several and yells at them for being in the way * ^.^ Most of them are Pre- Harry, so they are usually about when James was a kid. This story switches PoV a lot so be careful. ~.^ Oh and thanks for any reviews!  
  
~Vixen  
  
The two of them held their breath as the figure of a girl sprinted like the wind away from the chasing werewolf. Both of them were shaking and white. Sirius had already tried to fight Remus off her but had ended up unconscious and bleeding badly, Peters animal form was way too small to even attempt to throw off a werewolf and if Sirius couldn't do it, neither Peter nor James could do nothing but hope that she could get away.  
  
Girls PoV  
  
Thoughts unclear, all she knew was to keep running. All of a sudden, a wild thought came into her head 'Animagus!' but she also knew that she had no idea what to do. She closed her eyes tight but kept running. Willing her mind to allow such a transformation.  
  
It happened so suddenly that she had no idea what had just hit her, all she could feel besides her beating heart rushing with adrenalin, was a sudden, pleasant sensation, her eyes opened and to her amazement she found she had furry paws. Raising her head she saw how crisp and clear all her senses were.  
  
The wolf was still behind her. But just as she realized that she had transformed into a Vixen, she had a sudden impulse to swerve sharply to the left, backtrack and run even faster than she already was and she found that she could! Even as a natural born runner she had never expected to be able to accelerate like that. It was almost like flying. Dodging around a large tree she made her way to one that had more branches to allow climbing slightly easier, for a Fox anyway.  
  
General PoV  
  
Both James and Peter gasped with wonder as they witnessed the transformation of Human girl to lightning fast Vixen. But both of them knew that the girl would still be in danger, even if the Werewolf could not pass on the curse, it could still rip her to pieces if it managed to catch her, which looked, thankfully, Unlikely.  
  
The Vixen had now shot up a large tree and was snarling at the Wolf now, and James sighed with relief as the new dawn rose shimmering into the sky and the Wolf subsided and Remus was left, panting at the base of the tree.  
  
Remus's PoV  
  
Looking up, Remus saw that the night's torment was now over, and he was himself again. He also noticed a white Vixen, with sharp blue eyes and a strange, Almost necklace shaped marking going down it's front and down to where the legs were joined to the body and cute black tufts on the tips of both ears and tail, Leaping down from the top most branches towards him.  
  
Memory of the night's events flooded back. He suddenly remembered the chase. The wolf's anger when the girl had transformed and sped away from him, leaving the him far behind. The wolf's wariness when the Vixen had started Snarling and Snapping ferociously, like a mother protecting her child. He then noticed James and Peter sprinting over to him, with Sirius trailing behind, Rubbing his right arm painfully. The Vixen was rubbing against his side and had sat down contentedly while he raised a hand to scratch its fluffy ears. He sat up and stretched. That night had been okay, he was unhurt and the wolf nicely exhausted. He pulled back the arm that he was scratching the Vixen with to give her room to transform back into a Human, just as James of the others weaved their way through the trees.  
  
The girl smiled at him in a wide grin before getting up, wincing slightly after the strain of running so much and waved goodbye before disappearing across the grounds back to Hogwarts school of witch Craft and Wizardry. A few seconds later, his friends arrived and they embraised each other in a tight hug before helping Remus to his feet and trotting back to the school, laughing and discussing the nights events. Just another close encounter for the Marauders of Hogwarts!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------Karasea---------------- --  
  
An- 0.0 Stranger than when I first wrote it! Heh. I hope you like this one. If you do please say so, that way I may decide to put up some more of my potter Fics ^-^.  
Before I go back to staring vacantly into space and plotting the murder of my science teacher and the abolishment of homework, (I'll be a hero :p !) I'd just like to thank anyone who points out mistakes I may have made with this fic so that I can perhaps correct it. 


End file.
